Unique Items
These powerful items are magical items that you cannot purchase by normal means and must find. Though there are multiples of some of them, it is unknown where their locations are. Naive Glasses It is easy to fool the naïve, but it is much easier for them to hit you. These glasses make you look like you’ll believe any story that comes out of someone’s dirty little mouth, and because of that you gain a +4 bonus to sense motive checks. In addition, these great glasses increase your sight ten fold as well as awakening a heartless world ending archer from beyond reality inside of your noggin… What do you mean what was that last part? Anywho, it grants a +6 enhancement bonus to your Dexterity score. Furthermore, all ranged attacks that you make have double their distance. And last but not least, once per day if you miss an attack, you have a 50% chance of hitting regardless. Lets see someone call you a nerd now. Used Rag A magical rag, stolen from the girl’s locker rooms and is rumored by a friend of a friend that it even touched a naked girl <3 Though now it’s old, crunchy and can probably stand on it’s own, the sweaty smell of gym class emanates from this powerful item. This used Rag is worn around the neck and takes the place of an amulet. It grants a +4 deflection bonus to armor class and whenever you land a successful hit on an opponent they must make a DC:25 fortitude save or take 1 negative level due to them catching a whiff of the strange smell… yes it smells that… unique. Stolen Shorts Eat My Shorts! No really, I wouldn't do that if I were you, they aren't even mine. They're a pair of young men's gym shorts. Likely stolen by a strange girl who likes sniffing them. I'm not sure how they ended up here but hey, finder's keepers. These shorts grant a +4 insight bonus to armor class and whenever you would take damage from a Geo panel you instead heal that amount of damage. Now stick that in your shorts and thrust it home boy. This magic item takes place of a belt. Chicken Hat This stylish hat clucks and crows every morning. When you wear it chicken lovers will swarm to your door and people will often ask you how much the "Number 5 Combo" costs. Even so, the Chicken Hat is worth it due to it's great strengths. The Chicken Hat grants a +6 Insight bonus to armor class. In addition, on even rounds of combat you can negate damage dealt from techniques, and on odd rounds you negate damage from spells. This magic item goes on your head. Dark History Shrouded in mysteries older than time it's self this cloak is a moving mass of black awesomeness said to have been worn by a legendary Shinigami when he saved the world and all of it's Hope. It grants a +6 deflection bonus to armor class and you can use it 3 times per day to cast a spell that you know instead of using a spell slot. Finally when you attack an opponent with less than 25% of their total hit points there is a 10% chance you will slay them instantly. This magic item goes on your shoulders. Sexy Panties All black with silk lace along the sides. The back seems to be just a strip of cloth that will allow your cheeks to stand out beautifully to everyone. These panties take the place of a belt and grant the following abilities. Gain a +8 deflection bonus to your armor class. You gain 1 additional spell per day in every level of spell you can cast and you instantly add the following spells to your spell list. Fire, Mega Fire, Giga Fire, Omega Fire, Tera Fire, Wind, Mega Wind, Giga Wind, Omega Wind, Tera Wind, Ice, Mega Ice, Giga Ice, Omega Ice, Tera Ice, Star, Mega Star, Giga Star, Omega Star, and Tera Star. For every spell you already possess, you add another one to your list of spells known instead. Post Card Adorned with cute little characters drawn by Takehito Harada, this card says Season's greetings in a strange, changing language. While you possess this item you can learn to Read and write any language. In addition you gain Telepathy out to 1,000 feet. Gao's Guts An Emblem emblazoned with a symbol of a powerful werewolf, this makes you feel like you can do anything. Gain an extra hit point for every hit die you have, as well as a +2 bonus to your constitution score. Crowdia's Beauty An emblem emblazoned with the symbol of a beautiful crow. Gain a +2 bonus to Charisma, as well as the Evasion ability. If you already possess evasion it becomes Improved evasion. Myao's Ears A cute little set of cat ears to place on your head. They grant a +2 bonus to your wisdom score and whenever you would be dropped to negative hit points by damage this will heal you to 1 hit point. This can happen 9 times before it loses this effect.. Asagi's Journal A sad little book about what it's like to not be the main character. From reading about how sad this person is, you actually feel a lot better about yourself and Gain a +5 bonus to all Charisma based skill checks while you have the little journal on your person. Mahogany's Brain Equipped to your head, this is the brain of the legendary Demon Philosopher Mahogany. Scraped out of his lifeless corpse and plopped into your mind hole, you gain a +6 enhancement bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma and a +4 bonus to resist mind effecting effects. Hercules' Body The body of the legendary Demi-God Hercules, this body grants you great physical powers and the ability to resist toxins. Gain a +6 Enhancement bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. In addition you Gain immunity to poison. Prinny Sticks Artifact ' Prinny sticks are long sought after magical items for divination. Crafted from the wood of the tree of life, and containing over 100 human souls, the prinny sticks have given the most accurate fortune tellings through the cosmos. Prinny sticks are suitable as a focus for the augury spell, and provides a +10 circumstance bonus on Profession (fortune-teller), Profession (medium), and similar Profession checks. In addition, while this item is in your possession, you gain a +4 insight bonus to armor class and your insight bonuses cannot be taken away by any effect that normally would do so. You can spend a number of rounds equal to the spell's level, to perform any divination spell. This costs a number of charges equal to the spell's level, and the artifact possesses 20 charges that all refresh at the end of the day. You must have an intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma score high enough to be able to cast the spell in question as well. Destruction: The only way to destroy Prinny Sticks, is to kill a Shinigami whom is about to reap the soul he has been entrusted, and then place them in it's rib-cage. ' ''' '''Tick Tock Artifact Tick Tock is a small pocket watch that possesses a consciousness and a cute female voice. It is unknown where the powerful magical item hails from, however it gives those equipped with it a slew of new abilities. Tick Tock grants the creature in possession of it telepathy out to 100 feet, but never talks to anyone other than the wielder, In addition, Tick Tock grants a +3 insight bonus to armor class and saving throws, this bonus is never taken away from any sort of attack. In addition, Tick Tock has a +29 bonus to perception checks and can instantly warn it's wearer of danger or point out something they might have otherwise miss so long as it can be spotted within 100 feet. Tick tock has no physical ability scores, but has 200 hit points and a hardness of 20. She has a 22 Intelligence, a 22 Wisdom, and a 30 Charisma. Tick Tock has a caster level of 30. If Tick Tock's owner is a Time Traveler, You can make Tick Tock your Temporal Bond instead of using another item. When doing so, Tick Tock gains the following bonuses. The Insight bonus to armor class and saving throws of Tick Tock do not stack with your Time Traveler bonuses, you instead take whatever is higher. Tick tock gains +6 to her perception checks and to her ability scores for every level in time traveler that you possess. In addition her telepathy increases by 20 feet for every level you possess in time traveler. Finally, on your first and 5th level of time traveler, you can grant Tick Tock a feat. Tick Tock can use this feat as a character of level 30+ your Time traveler level. This can be any feat, however she cannot take actions, so feats such as skill focus are recommended. Though feats such as Ability focus to raise the DC of her abilities could also be useful. The saving throws of her abilities also increase by +1 for every level in time traveler you possess and by an amount equal to her boost in Charisma. (+3 per level of time traveler). When holding tick tock, a Time Traveler can spend 2 charges from his Temporal shift pool to gain back a charge on Tick Tock, and vice versa. Tick Tock has 10 charges that replenish every day at midnight. By spending these charges (Always a standard action unless it says otherwise), you can utilize her abilities, none of which have any sort of physical or verbal signs that you are activating them. • 1 Charge: Double the insight bonus Tick Tock grants you for 30 minutes. • 1 Charge: As an immediate action, you can move 10 feet in any direction. • 1 Charge: Add the insight bonus from Tick Tock to your attack rolls instead of armor class for 30 minutes. • 1 Charge: Cast the spell Suggestion with a saving throw of DC: 22 • 2 Charges: Haste yourself as per the spell for 30 rounds. • 2 Charges: Cast slow on an enemy as per the spell for 30 rounds with a saving throw of DC: 23 • 2 Charges: Teleport as per the spell with up to 200lbs additional weight. • 3 Charges: Cast Expend, as per the spell with a saving throw of DC: 27 • 3 Charges: As a free action, gain an additional standard action this round. • 4 Charges: Cast Time Stop as per the spell as a standard action. • 4 Charges: Negate all damage dealt to a single creature within a round. • 4 Charges: Cast Dominate Monster as the spell with a save DC of 29. • 4 Charges: Use the possession ability of a Ghost with a save DC: 32 Destruction Tick Tock cannot be destroyed, instead you must give it away to someone else and allow them to utilize her powers.